Words of Love
by Snakefeather8
Summary: After defeating the Darkness and restoring the worlds, how are our three heroes treated back at home? Before another journey can wisk them away, will they survive school, missing memories,and anything else life can throw at them? When Paradise is home.


+ Words of Love +

I: Philia

"_Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies." **Aristotle**_

"Alright, Sora, if you're so smart answer this." Pale hands shifted the text book to make sure his friend wouldn't be able to sneak a look, "What are the three major words for love in ancient Greek?"

The smaller boy's eyebrows furrowed in thought, "Um… Well there's Storge, the love in families, Eros or romantic love.. and…" with his fingers, he counted off each of the words as he listed them, "Agape! The last is Agape, which is unconditional love!" Sora grinned brightly in triumph, but it faltered when he spotted his friend's own amused smirk.

"Oh, so close!" Riku paused to savor the devastated expression that came over the brunette's face, "Although Storge is a Greek word for love, it isn't one of the major three. You forgot Philia, the brotherly love shared amongst friends." He let out a few deep chuckles when Sora stood to stamp his feet angrily.

"I was so close, I was so close!!" Sora repeated to himself as he continued to throw his tantrum. Riku only shook his head at the spectacle; they had been studying together for the upcoming test for hours. Being home on the sunny destiny Islands was quite different from world hopping, and Sora seemed to be restless. But of course Academics had never been the boy's cup of tea. "This isn't funny, Riku! I'm gonna fail this test and be held back a grade, then Kairi will think I'm dumb and-"

Riku smoothly interrupted his friend's rant, "The world isn't going to end if you get a bad grade, Sora." He smiled cheekily as he continued, "Besides, Kairi already **knows** how dumb you are." With his trained reflexes, the fluffy projectile that was aimed at his head was easily intercepted.

Grabbing another pillow from the near by couch, Sora held it threateningly as he accused, "This is how you get your sick kicks isn't it?! You must love watching me fail!" He threw the decorative cushion and managed to hit the older boy on the shoulder.

Lobbing the pillow he had caught earlier back into Sora's face, Riku replied, "Calm down Sora, you're overreacting." He sighed when Sora merely stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes. Rising up off the couch, the silver haired youth loomed over his shorter friend. "Alright, I've had enough of studying." He tossed the thick text book onto the couch behind him and headed for the door which led outside, "Wanna race?"

Sora, who had fallen in step with the taller boy, paused at the question. Riku still retained the slight limp from the last battle in the World That Never Was. Even though he had adapted and hidden it as best he could, Sora knew that it still gave Riku problems. _The only reason he got hurt, was because he pushed me out of the way_… Sora swallowed the lump in his throat and plastered a smile onto his boyish face, "Only if you think you can handle losing to me."

Riku looked down at him through his long bangs and smiled. Then he was off like a shot, leaving Sora to scramble after him. "Hey!" he sprinted in an attempt to catch his friend, "That's not fair!"

The older boy shouted back, "Who said anything about playing fair?" With a laugh that echoed over the ocean's waves Riku raced across the sandy shore, letting any dark memories fall far behind him.

_**++philia++**_

"The way they run around the island, you'd think they were natives!" Selphie exclaimed as the gaggle of girls watched the two boys dash beside the shoreline. Giggles and amused agreement emerged from the entire group, save one red haired girl.

_They were forgotten._ Kairi watched as Riku pushed Sora into the ocean when the boy tried to slow him down by grabbing onto his sleeve. _But both of them came back._ Kairi glanced at Selphie and the other girls who had come to the study group; they had basically covered all of the test material when Riku's laugh had drawn everyones' curiosity outside.

Almost no one remembered that the two boys had been born and raised on the tropical isles. This made it hard for them to return to their old lives on the islands and awkward at school. Since the island's population wasn't very big, the higher classes often held a wide verity of ages. Thus Riku joined a predominantly younger and shorter group of peers. Both the cheery Sora and the competitive Riku were troubled by their friends' lack of recognition. Kairi wished it could be different, but Riku assured her that it was their own fault and they had to live with their choices.

_They forgot two of their own, but remembered a girl who had fallen with the stars._ Kairi closed her deep blue eyes as she promised never to forget Sora or Riku ever again. _You both tried to save me, but I'll grow stronger so that I can return the favor_. Opening her eyes she smiled when she saw Sora splashing Riku as they both laughed good naturedly.

"They are as different as day and night and almost as close." She spoke to herself, comparing the best friends, "One has hair like the rich earth, who is bright as the brightest day. The other has hair like starlight, who is as dark as the deepest cavern. Where one went, the other followed, without fail…"_ And it wasn't long until I went with them too._

When Kairi finished she noticed all of the other girls staring at her curiously. Finally Selphie broke the silence, "No wonder you have the best grade in English, Kairi!" The rest of the girls then laughed the relaxed air returning. Kairi laughed along with them, but felt her heart drop as her conscience whispered, _'What sort of friend forgets the ones closest to her heart?'_

_**++philia++**_

Riku leaned against the side of the house as Sora flopped onto the porch, both trying to regain his own composure. "Well?" Riku asked when Sora shot him a glare.

The spiky haired boy huffed, "I'm sweaty, tired, damp, and I think I have sand in my shorts because of you!"

"I enjoyed the race too." Riku smiled as Sora lay flat to stare at the sky above them. They had managed to run the entire course after Riku had finally helped Sora out of the water. _It was like reliving the past; I was able to forget the things that had followed that day… _Riku mused as his sea green eyes watched the ocean's waves lap against the shore. He felt something in him stir. **_'You'll never escape it. The darkness will forever be a part of you!'_**

"Riku are you okay?" Sora asked in concerned. Unknowingly, Riku's hand had risen to clutch his heart as the dark thought passed through his mind. The older boy looked down at his friend and only smiled sadly. Sora frowned at his strange behavior. _Why doesn't he tell me what's wrong? Doesn't he trust me?_

But before Sora could vocalize his concerns, Riku asked his own question, "Do you want to use the shower first?" This caught the boy off guard, but he sat up and nodded. "Good, because I'll have to do my push ups, pull ups, and sit ups before I'll be done." the silver haired boy gazed at the horizon as he gave his explanation. Riku had a strict exercising regiment ever since they had returned to the Destiny Islands; Sora often wondered if it was more than simply keeping himself in shape.

"Okay, I'll go now so you can have it once you're done." Sora rose to his feet and dusted himself off as best he could. Before he went inside the house he placed his own hand over Riku's which still clutched his heart. "This world isn't enveloped in light," Sora looked him in the eye as he spoke, "But it's more than darkness!"

Riku seemed to consider his words for a moment before his hand moved away from his heart to ruffle the boy's spiky mass of hair. Snorting in amusement the tall boy replied, "When did you get so deep?" Giving him another smile, he turned to walk away, "Go on, I have things to do you know." _You don't have to worry, Sora. I'm not lost any more._

_**++philia++**_

The female study group fell silent as the tall, silver haired boy knocked and entered the room. A few grains of sand stuck to his crumpled clothes and beads of sweat dotted his pale skin. His sea green eyes scanned over the cluster of girls until they found the one with red hair, which they were searching for. "Pardon the interruption ladies," he gave a charming smile causing many of the girls to blush, "But may I borrow Kairi for a few moments?"

The girls began to whisper among themselves as the red head rose to her feet. _I wonder what Riku needs?_ Ignoring the curious stares focused on her, Kairi followed the tall youth out of the house and onto the hill that overlooked the beach.

When they stopped, Riku turned to face her, "May I ask you a question?" Looking up at him the red haired girl hesitated, but finally nodded. Taking a deep breath Riku asked, "When you were inside Sora's heart… What did you see?"

"Everything." Kairi answered before she could change her mind, "I saw everything." Riku did not reply but turned from her to look at the ocean. Her hand fiddled with her necklace as she continued, "I remember watching the best of friends fight with hatred. It made me weep, seeing the two of you meet like that. Perhaps that's why I…" Her deep blue eyes drifted to stare at her shoes, "Why I forgot so easily. Even if it was forgetting my friends, it was also forgetting the pain I caused them." Closing her eyes against the sting of tears, she shook her head. _No, no excuses. I will never become strong if I hide behind events of the past. I have to accept my fault in them._

Abruptly a pair of strong hands gripped her shoulders, encouraging her to look up. When she didn't open her eyes, the voice beside her commanded gently, "Kairi, look at me." Reluctantly she obeyed, gazing at the tall youth through her tears. "Kai," his tone was soft and comforting, "Neither of us blame you. We each made our own choices, and those decisions affected the reality we live in." One of his hands came up to brush away a few stray tears, "So don't cry."

Kairi gave a few hiccupping laughs as she wiped away her tears. Regaining her composure she smiled, "Thanks Riku… I guess I just feel like I need to apologize to the both of you." The silver haired youth smiled back at her, understanding the feeling of a guilty conscience. _I'm glad Riku knows what it's like. I know he won't judge me._

Riku chuckled, noticing the scowling group of females who were not-so-subtly watching their conversation. "I'm the one who needs to apologize, Kairi. I didn't intend to make you cry." The red haired girl laughed and shook her head, mumbling that he was fine. Smirking at some thought, the tall youth continued, "Well, I know just the way to make it up to you! Would you like to go out and have ice cream with Sora and I? It'll be my treat."

A broad smile appeared on Kairi's face at the mention of the spiky haired boy. Excitement shone in her eyes as she exclaimed, "Oh, I'd love to Riku!" She had to stop herself from hopping up and down in her joy, "I'll go get ready! When should I meet you two?!" Her heart felt giddy, finally a chance to relax with her friends. _I hadn't realized just how much I missed them!_

Riku quietly laughed at her excited antics. _Kairi and Sora are so alike_. He smiled as he replied, "Come over in an hour, we'll be ready by then." His sea green eyes followed her as she dashed off into the house to tell the gaggle of girls and take her leave to prepare for the night out on the town. The youth then turned to go home, and his eyes shone with mischief as he imagined how Sora would react to the good news.

_**++philia++**_

_I wonder what's taking Riku?_ Sora thought to himself as he dried off his mass of hair. Because the Island's residents had forgotten their existence, going home had proved more trouble than they had thought. Both Sora and Riku found that their old houses had replaced their rooms with something else, neither willing to accept them back. Thus they had pooled the munny that they had collected over their adventures and bought a fully furnished house for both of them to live in.

Sora found that being housemates was a blast! Riku knew a lot more about house keeping and cooking than he would have suspected. Of course, his friend was hardly a maid. Riku would force Sora to clean the entire house if he left any room, other than his own, a mess. However, Sora was also glad that the silver haired boy was such a good tutor; otherwise Sora was sure his grades would be on the bottom of the class chart.

After cleaning up in the shower, Sora had dried off and changed into fresh underwear, a pair of denim shorts and a white t-shirt with a spiral print that repeated **Cannot sleep, clowns will eat me.** He now sat on his multi-colored bed in his messy room. Sighing, Sora rummaged through a near by set of drawers, pulled out a hair brush, and stared at it. _Should I even bother?_

His ears caught the sound of the front door opening, which distracted him from his grooming. Poking his head out of the bedroom's doorway, he spotted Riku walking in with a grin on his face. _What's he so happy about?_ Leaning back into his clutter infested room; Sora drew the wet towel from his shoulders and looked at it with a naughty smile.

Riku couldn't wait to tell Sora the surprise, guessing all the different ways the boy would break down in panic. Striding over to the doorway of Sora's bedroom he knocked, "Sora, I've got something to tell you." When there was no answer Riku opened the slightly ajar door and looked in, "Sora?" The realm of untidiness and chaos was devoid of one keyblade wielding boy. _Where'd he go?_

Suddenly a crack split the quiet and Riku felt a stinging slap to his rear end. "**Yow!**" he cried and jumped away. Quickly turning, he spotted Sora holding a wet towel and barely restraining his laughter.

Seeing Riku's shocked expression the boy couldn't keep in his laughter, "I- ah ha haa- got you good! Ha ha ha haa!" The brunette nearly fell over in his uncontrollable laughter.

Resisting the urge to rub his poor bottom, Riku ripped the wet towel from the laughing boy's hands. "You think that's funny?!" he yelled at his smaller friend. Sora merely turned away trying to control another bout of laughter, leaving himself vulnerable to retaliation. Riku's hands twisted the wet towel as a dark thought struck his mind. '**_Teach the boy a lesson.'_**

Focusing his strength, the wet twisted towel whipped through the space and time. "**Eeeeyoouuwch!!!**" Sora screamed when it connected with his behind and jumped into the air. Protectively covering his smarting bottom, the boy turned to watch the taller youth warily. Spying the smirk on his face Sora yelled, "I didn't hit you THAT HARD!"

Riku's smirk faded as he saw the pained expression on his friend's face and noticed the small tears that hid in the corners of his eyes. The silver haired boy looked disturbed as he stuttered, "I-I didn't mean-" **_'Yes, you did. You enjoyed it too.'_** Shaking his head, he stepped away from his friend, "NO. I-I didn't want to really hurt you." He felt the dark laughter echo through his mind as Sora stared at him confused.

"Riku?" the spiky haired boy asked concerned with his friend. But the taller boy shook his head, dropping the towel, and apologizing repeatedly.

Riku, however, could not hear his own words; instead his mind was flooded with images that made him sick to his stomach. _No, I wouldn't do that to him. I wouldn't do that! **'But it would be so easy; you must have thought about it.'** No! He trusts me; I'm his best friend… **'Who would trust a traitor like YOU?'**_

With the touch of a hand to his arm, the dark thoughts drew away. Riku physically shuddered with relief, idly noting the feel of beads of sweat rolling down his face. Without looking at Sora he turned and stormed away, "I'm going to take a shower."

Sora winced when he heard the bathroom door slam shut, causing the entire house to creak in protest. Scratching his head Sora tried to ignore the utter stinging soreness of his bottom. "Why'd you go and have to ruin the day by doing that Sora?" the boy asked himself, wondering why he gave into such a childish impulse. _But something's up with Riku. He's been acting strange lately… _

Going back to his room, Sora flopped onto his bed belly first to help ease his aching back side. Groaning, Sora decided that it would be best if he apologized to Riku and perhaps offer to cook dinner. _Even if my best culinary delight is macaroni and cheese…_

Riku took a quick, cold shower and snuck into his own room. Shutting the door silently, the tall youth let out a sigh once he locked it. _I guess Sora decided one prank is enough for today._ Rubbing his eyes tiredly he pulled an outfit out of his closet. _I completely forgot to tell him about Kairi. _Glancing at the clock he was relieved, seeing that they still had twenty-five minuets left. After pulling on his underwear and a pair of jeans, Riku searched his desk drawers. Opening a false bottom, he revealed his wallet and journal.

Placing the wallet into his pocket, he gazed listlessly at the journal. It had been more of an impulsive decision to make one; before he left the islands he had not kept a journal of any sort. _Maybe it was because Sora had to spend a year relining his memories.. or because I wanted to know there was a copy of my side of the story somewhere. **'Perhaps it's because Xehanort kept a journal?'**_ Frowning at the thought, Riku slammed the false bottom back into place, closing the drawer. "No." Riku reaffirmed, "He's gone, and he'll never come back."

Shrugging into a red, Hawaiian print shirt he buttoned it up half way when there was a knocking at his door. Unlocking and opening it, he found Sora before the doorway.

He scratched his head as he looked up at him sheepishly, "Um… I'm really sorry for earlier, Riku. It was immature and I shouldn't have done it. Can you forgive me?"

"Only if you'll forgive me first." the taller boy smiled and stuck out his hand.

Sora eagerly grabbed his hand and shook it, "You got a deal partner!" Grinning he asked, "So would you like me to cook tonight? You know it would be a limited menu but I'll still try!"

Now Riku smiled, his grip on Sora's hand tightening slightly. "Actually, we're going to eat out tonight." he continued before Sora could question him, "Don't worry, it's on me. We're going to go have ice cream with Kairi."

Sora's beaming face changed to one of panic. "We're going out with Kairi?" he looked down at his shirt in horror, "I've gotta change!"

Riku's grip on his hand, however kept him in place, "No can do, Sora. We've got to get going so that we won't be late." The tall youth then proceeded to drag his protesting friend out the front door and into the landscape beyond.

_**++philia++**_

Kairi checked her wrist watch again, "A quarter until six…" She forced her deep blue eyes to look elsewhere. _Stop worrying they'll be here, they're only a bit late._ She had been so excited, that Selphie had ordered the study group over and that they would help Kairi get ready for her date. _Can three people even have a date?_

The red haired girl flushed as she remembered how the other girls had fussed over her as if they had been preparing her for the prom. _Many of them volunteered to come along too… Good thing Selphie was there to tell them off. _Kairi looked down at her clothing self consciously. They had finally decided on a lavender tank top with a thin white jacket and tan capri pants. Her red hair was gathered in two short braids while her bangs hung loose. Matching lavender eye shadow lightly covered her eyelids, as well as a hint of blush and some cherry lip gloss to accentuate her features. Forcing herself not to bite her painted pink nails, Kairi stomped her flip-flop clad feet. _Why am I worrying? They're my best friends, I don't have to 'look good' for them._

Shouting outside of the secret cave helped dispel her nervousness. She waited patiently as she listened.

"C'mon, Riku please!" that was Sora for sure. Kairi wondered what he was whining about.

"For the last time, Sora, NO!" that was definitely Riku, "Look we're practically there! We would've even made it here on time if you hadn't been such a girl!"

"You're not the one wearing THIS shirt! I look dumb in it!" Sora sounded more embarrassed than upset.

"You always look dumb." Riku's annoyed voice echoed through the cave as they entered.

Sora would have shot back at his friend if Kairi hadn't run to greet them. "Sora! Riku!" she shouted happily. Rushing up to her friends, she threw open her arms and embraced both of them.

Her small arm couldn't wrap half way around Riku. The tall youth smiled, finally releasing Sora's hand, "Sorry that we're late, Kairi."

"It's okay," she replied without looking up, "I'm just glad you guys are here." Stepping back, she let go of them and smiled at a dumbfounded Sora.

Noticing this, Riku inconspicuously nudged the spikey haired boy back to reality. "Oh! Uh…" Sora tried to control the blush rising on his cheeks, "You look great Kairi!"

Kairi returned his blush, a pretty pink coloring her made up cheeks. "Thanks, Sora." she giggled, "I like your shirt." Sora's blush darkened and he shot Riku a glare, which only made the older boy laugh.

Quieting his amusement Riku exclaimed, "Alright, let's go. You both want that ice cream I promised, don't you?" At his friends' eager nods he led them out of the secret cave.

_**++philia++**_

The trio had quickly arrived at the ice cream parlor, finding a free table and greeting the waitress. Kairi ordered a triple scoop of chocolate, strawberry and vanilla covered in sprinkles on a waffle cone; Riku ordered a mint chocolate chip and hot fudge sundae; Sora ordered a Sea Salt ice cream. Jotting down their orders the waitress left them to themselves. Sora sat beside Kairi on one side and Riku sat opposite of them.

"Sea Salt ice cream?" Riku eyed Sora curiously, "Why do you want to eat something salty and sweet?"

Sora shrugged, "I dunno, I just.. well crave it, I guess?" Kairi giggled at his confused answer.

"I bet Roxas wanted some." The red haired girl confidently replied as Sora scratched his head. He nodded, grinning at her educated guess.

Riku became quiet at the mention of the Nobody's name. _Are they really gone..? Or do they linger within both of their hearts. Is that what's happening with me?_ Riku braced his mind for the dark voice, but it didn't come. Looking at his two friends laughing at some half-brained joke of Sora's, the silver haired boy felt at peace. "You know," he caught his friends' attention, "You two really lay my fears at ease."

Now it was Kairi and Sora who grew quiet. The waitress returned with a tray full of their ordered ice creams. They both watched the youth as he thanked her, paid for the sweets, and handed the dishes to their owners. He ate a spoonful of sundae as he looked back at them with a smile.

Kairi tentatively began to lick her own ice cream, but Sora's attention was still on his friend. "Your fears?" he asked having yet to unwrap his ice cream, "Is that why you've been acting weird lately?"

Swallowing another spoonful of sundae Riku evasively answered, "Maybe." Glancing down at the wrapped ice cream lying on the table he asked, "Are you going to eat that or are you waiting until it's a salty sweet puddle?"

Ripping off the wrapper, Sora stubbornly stuck the blue popsicle-like ice cream into his mouth. Riku smiled and shook his head as he ate another spoonful of hot fudge sundae. "Well, I didn't used to fear the darkness…" he licked some hot fudge off of the spoon, "But that was before I found out what it's really like. But better me than you, huh keyblade master?" The silver haired youth seemed unaffected by his own words.

Kairi's shoulders slumped, "Oh, Riku…" He smiled at her, but it didn't seem to reach his eyes.

Sora brought his fists down hard onto the table, "Don't worry Riku!" The boy then squared his shoulders, "The darkness won't touch you as long as I have anything to say about it!" The brunette looked primed for a fight, but his readiness faltered at his friend's hushed laughter.

Riku smiled as he tried to explain his reasoning, "You two must understand that Darkness is the result of a lack of Light. As long as my two best friends are with me, I can't be lost." He smiled at his friends and this time it did reach his eyes. _Because you're both like the Sun or the Stars that illuminate a nighttime sky, you let me see the world in the light it should be seen, not hidden in shadow. _

Sora stuffed the Sea Salt ice cream back into his mouth, while staring at Riku as if he was a puzzle that the spiky haired boy was attempting to solve. The older boy only grinned at his confusion, scooping another spoonful of sundae. Kairi continued to lick away at her ice cream cone, glad that her friends were getting along again.

Suddenly another boy bumped into the table and nearly knocked over Riku's sundae. "Oops!" he exclaimed while steadying the frozen treat, "My bad!" They all sighed and one of them mumbled that it was okay.

But as he turned away, Riku caught his wrist. "Don't you want to return my wallet before you go?" Sora and Kairi stared at the boy who had bumped into their table.

The boy turned to smile at them guiltily, "Yeah sorry." His blonde hair was long enough to be pulled back into a ponytail, while his green eyes continually looked over his shoulder. They recognized him as a classmate from school.

"Zidane?" Kairi asked as he handed the swiped wallet back to Riku. She leaned closer to see the discoloration on his cheek, "Is that a bruise?"

The blonde boy answered a bit too quickly, "Oops, clumsy me… Who knows when I bumped my face!" Sora stared, thinking how it was a weird place to get a bruise; he bumped into things all the time but he couldn't imagine that Zidane's was the result of an accident.

Riku looked their fidgeting classmate in the eye, "Zidane someone told you to pickpocket me, didn't they?"

The blonde sighed and plopped down into the chair beside Riku. "Yeah, it was a dare." his eyes continued to shift in the same direction they had before.

"Was it really?" Sora asked, finally realizing where one got bruises like that. Standing up he exclaimed, "Someone punched you didn't they?!"

Zidane shushed the spiky haired boy and motioned for him to sit, which Sora promptly did. "Don't you know curiosity killed the cat?" he scolded.

"But satisfaction brought it back!" Kairi finished the widely used quote. Zidane 'tsked' her but sighed. She then asked, "I thought you and Garnet were going to go on a date tonight?"

Zidane glanced away, but then balled his fists and looked back. "Alright if you have to know…" he spoke in hushed tones, "Someone did hit my face, the same guy who told me to steal from Riku."

Riku interrupted, "Is that guy over there?" They all looked toward the bar to see a large, blue haired male in a leather jacket and pants, attempting to hold a struggling dark haired girl on his lap.

"Is that Seymour?" Sora asked, a bit disgusted by his crude actions. Seymour was an upper classman at their school, but he usually ditched his classes. He was considered rather attractive although he dyed his hair blue and wore it in ridiculous styles. But Seymour was also a notorious bully, because he was such a big, strong brute few people stood in his way.

Zidane bristled at the sight of the thug touching his girlfriend. "What is he doing to Garnet?!" Kairi nearly shouted.

"Being a pervert is what!" Zidane spat, "We were just enjoying a banana split, minding out own business when he comes out of nowhere and starts hitting on Garnet!" His hands came up to fist in his hair, "I told him to get lost, but he punched me right out of the booth!" He began to shake, "He threatened to do despicable things to Garnet f I didn't come over here and steal Riku's wallet." The blonde boy slammed his hands onto the table and stood, "Who cares if I'll be beaten to a pulp, I'm gonna go over there and save my girlfriend!"

Zidane stormed over to the blue haired bully as the thug fondled the squirming dark haired girl. "Let go of me you **creep**!" she shouted slapping away his roaming hands.

Seymour only laughed at her attempts, "C'mon babe, you know you like the touch of a real man." He glared menacingly at the much smaller blonde boy, "What are ya doing here, twerp? I thought I told ya to swipe Nancy boy's wallet."

Ignoring his question completely Zidane yelled, "Get off my girl, you maggot!"

"What?!" Seymour released Garnet but grabbed Zidane by the collar of his shirt and pulled his fist back, "I'm gonna kill you!"

Suddenly a sundae glass hit him square between the eyes and with a shout he let go of the blonde boy. Thus Seymour ignored Garent and Zidane, instead glaring over at one sundae-less Riku.

Kairi and Sora gaped at the silver haired youth in shock. While Riku simply looked bored, "Oh, I'm such a butterfingers. That was a good sundae too…" He sighed dramatically while dropping the spoon onto the table.

Suddenly, Seymour towered over the table, holding a cracked sundae glass. "An' here I thought you were a threesome, oh well there's always room for more right?" his smirk was beyond suggestive.

Sora looked like he blew a fuse, while Kairi cringed and turned beet red. Riku, however merely quirked a brow and asked, "Who said you were invited? The three of us are perfectly fine without unwanted company." Kairi and Sora stared at him, as one would watch the village idiot, as Riku carelessly waved to shoo Seymor away.

"No, no." the blue haired youth set both of his large hands on their table, "I know an invitation when I get one." He slammed the sundae glass onto the table in front of Riku, cracking it even more.

"Besides, ya should be grateful." he looked at Kairi and Sora, "Virgins can make a lot of mistakes the first time." Kairi practically leapt into Sora's lap, while the brunette scooted to the side of the table farthest from the crude, rude brute.

Riku was suddenly on his feet as he shoved the larger male away from his friends. "Your fight is with me, don't involve them." his voice was deadly serious, no longer aloof or sarcastic.

"My, my possessive aren't ya?" Seymour looked down at Riku, "Real moody too." He seemed to size Riku up and gave a crooked grin, "Ya think you can beat me? Ha, crazy as a loon."

A blank expression settled over Riku's face, "Let's take this outside." He strode out towards the exit without another word.

Seymour mock-bowed and replied, "Whatever your Highness commands." The thug then followed the silver haired boy outside.

**_++philia++_**

"Riku, watch out!" Sora yelled as Seymour narrowly missed the other youth with a round-about kick. The spiky haired boy and Kairi were being held back at the sidelines by two of the Brute's lackeys. So they tried to help their friend as best they could, by making a fuss and shouting warnings. It was growing dark now; they had been brawling for some time, slowly wearing each other down.

'**_What are you doing?'_** Riku jumped to the side, avoiding another powerful kick. **_'He is weak, finish him.' _**Suppressing the urge to summon his keyblade, Riku blocked a blow to his head with his arms. Ducking he dodged the other fist and delivered his own kick to Seymour's gut. _No, that would be unfair, he's unarmed. _Sidestepping, the larger youth nearly grappled Riku, causing his leg to lock up, thus the brute managed to turn and grab Riku's shirt, throwing the silver haired youth to the ground. **_'Who said anything about playing fair?'_**

Riku felt the air painfully leave his lungs as Seymour stepped on his ribs. The blue haired youth laughed, grinding his heel into his opponent. He could hear Sora yelling in the background, Kairi screaming for them to stop. _As long as I keep them safe…_

His vision swam, and Riku tried to twist the booted foot off of his air deprived body. But Seymour shifted all of his weight onto that foot, foiling the attempt. **_'I won't let you lose to a buffoon such as this.' _**The silver haired youth felt a dark strength surge through his aching arms.

There was a sickening snap as Riku twisted Seymour's foot, breaking the ankle. The larger youth fell to the ground screaming in pain, as Riku's body desperately refilled the air in his lungs. Riku watched as the blue haired thug rolled in the dirt, clutching his leg. **_'Look how helpless he is. Ending his life will be as easy as blowing out a candle.'_** He coughed as he felt the pain of his bruised ribs. _No…_

'**_Why do you resist? I could take the pain away, if you let me in.' _**Riku turned so that his arms would help get him back onto his feet. **_'Together, we would be unstoppable!'_** His body stilled as the darkness whispered seductively into his ear, with voices of smoke and shadows. The presence was so vast, so stifling; he wondered how his heart wouldn't be swallowed up once more.

"You wretched dog!" a lackey shouted as he came up to Riku's prone form. He raised a club, "I'll put you out of your misery!"

"**No!**" the voice broke through the dark cloud. Riku turned his head to see Sora choking the larger male, riding on his back like some sort of deranged monkey. Even in his pain, the youth smiled at his friend's antics.

"Riku you have to get up!" Kairi was by his side, helping him to his feet. "Sora's distracting them, but I don't know how long it will last." Slinging his arm around her small shoulders, she did her best to keep him stable. They snuck away from the uproar, Sora giving them cover.

**_++philia++_**

Inside the secret cave Kairi rummaged through their supplies trying to find the potions. Riku stared blankly ahead, having been silent since they had escaped the chaotic fight. "Weren't you afraid?" he suddenly asked, "Didn't you see me twist that guy's foot around?" _Don't you fear me?_

Kairi sighed, "You really should use your head before jumping into a fight like that!" Redoubling her efforts to locate the healing item she mumbled, "I'm just glad you're alright."

Finally finding them she grabbed two and turned to the injured youth. As she handed the potion to Riku, his hand covered hers. Gazing at him she noticed a sad smile on his lips, "I'm sorry."

"And you should be!" a voice echoed through the cave as a tired Sora staggered towards his friends. Taking the other potion from Kairi, the boy quickly chugged it. Finishing the drink he yelled, "Do you have any idea how many ways I could have died, when I decided to save you? They could have torn me limb from limb, while you watched from underfoot!"

Kairi scolded the spiky haired boy, "Don't yell at him, Sora!" Riku opened the potion and drank the contents as the two of them fought with words.

"You should have helped him earlier!" she shouted, "He wouldn't have been so hurt!"

Sora yelled back, "Well, we wouldn't have gotten past those lackeys, if I hadn't grabbed your ice cream cone and jabbed it up the guy's nose!"

Rising onto his feet Riku interrupted, "Calm down you two. It's over now, so you don't have to worry."

Both of his friends stopped to stare at him, then is unison yelled, "It was your fault!"

Riku laughed, amused at the similarities. "Your right it was my fault." he smiled at them, "Will you forgive me?"

There was a short pause before they both forgave him and mumbled how it wasn't really his fault, or entirely his fault in Sora's case. All three of them then laughed as they discussed what they would have to do to make up for their trip to the ice cream parlor gone wrong…

_A friend loves at all times… **Proverbs 17:17**_

Author's notes:

Ahahahahaa! The mindlessness! The stupidity! The girly concerns! It's SO fluffy compared to my Experimental Dreams… This story was done entirely for my own entertainment, but if you enjoyed it I would love some reviews, flames however wouldn't accomplish much since I don't really care.

Kairi's comparison of Sora and Riku is from Femmturk's 'How She Lost Her Fear' on DeviantArt. It's cute and you should go check it out!

Have you ever noticed how Sora never sleeps? Other than being locked away for a year of course. :P Here is my own guess at why, he fears those horrible clowns will come and EAT his nice young fresh flesh… Or not. I just thought it would be funny to force him out into public while wearing that shirt.

This is a Kingdom Heart mini-series placed after Kingdom Hearts 2 but before the threequel. So it's a peace time story just messing around with a few concepts and ideas like what did they spend all their munny on so that they wouldn't have any in the third game? And I'm sorry if you're confused or find my attempts at humor sad. 'Cause that's the way it's gonna be.

Riku has to deal with the darkness that remains within himself, so that will be the main conflict. Along with all that other fun stuff that happens every day. Well Zidane and Garnet from Final Fanstay 9 and Seymour from Final Fantasy 10 made cameos, what did you think? Sorry if they were out of character. Oh and where were the responsible adults? Wouldn't we all like to know…

The word Love has many definitions in the dictionary, but it has four timeless meanings.

A genuine Love is the one thing every human has craved for at least once in their lifetime. It is the thing People attempt to replace and thus destroy their lives. So I thought it would be fun to do a fanfic centered on those four loves.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy characters contained within this silly story. That genius belongs to Square Enix and Disney respectively.

Chapter two will be titled: Storge, which means affection.


End file.
